Some mobile communication terminals including mobile phones and smart phones have a functionality of performing wireless communication via a wireless LAN or other protocol. Before performing wireless communication by use of such functionality, a mobile communication terminal must receive a signal transmitted by an access point and extract information from the signal. If there is no access point transmitting a signal detectable by the mobile communication terminal that is proximate to the mobile communication terminal, the terminal will search for an access point, necessitating consumption of power.
In JP2010-171993A, a wireless communication control unit: calculates, based on location information of the mobile terminal obtained by a GPS (GLOBAL POSITIONING SYSTEM) receiver and information indicative of an accessible range of an access point, a distance between a registered location of the access point and the mobile terminal; and increases a frequency of turning on power on the terminal to establish a communication channel with the access point; stated conversely, as a distance calculated shortens, a frequency of executing a search is reduced.
To apply the technology disclosed in JP2010-171993A to a mobile communication terminal, it would be necessary for the GPS unit to remain activated to calculate a distance between an access point and the terminal. As a result, power would be consumed to keep the GPS unit active, although an amount of power used in executing a search could be reduced.